This invention relates to apparatus for safe operation of a motor vehicle and more particularly to apparatus that permits a vehicle operator to see anyone approaching that portion of the roadway that is about to be traversed by the operator""s vehicle from a side of the roadway that is obscured by an obstruction adjacent the vehicle.
The area of the roadway forward of a vehicle is generally visible through the windshield to a driver about to enter that area. The area of the roadway directly behind a vehicle is generally visible to a driver about to back into that area through rear or side view mirrors. In special situations a series of mirrors are employed to see this area. However, when beside an obscuring obstruction such as a truck, sport utility vehicle, building, or vegetation beside a driveway, a vehicle operator cannot see if a person or vehicle is approaching from the side into the area forward or behind the driver that is about to be entered. Only after moving out from the space and partially into the traffic lane will an approaching person or vehicle become visible. This can result in damage and injury. The prior art has addressed the problem of viewing the obscured area directly behind the vehicle as it backs up, but not of viewing the areas to the side of and behind or ahead of the vehicle.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide the driver of a vehicle with a view of the roadway ahead and to the side of the vehicle and of the roadway behind and to the side of the vehicle that may not be visible from the driver""s position. A viewing element, or elements, of the invention at the front and/or the rear of the vehicle view the roadway lateral to the vehicle. Because such apparatus may be vulnerable to damage, provisions may be made to retract the element to a protected position within the contour of the vehicle when not in use, and to extend the apparatus to a use position that may be beyond the vehicle contour as required. The viewing elements may take the form of video imaging devices such as charge coupled diode arrays that provide an electrical video signal to a video display visible to the driver, video cameras that transmit a wireless signal to a video receiver visible to the driver, and the like. The viewing element or elements may be mounted adjacent to the forward or rear end of the vehicle contour, as desired. A single viewing element may view both sides of the roadway such as by a prism or mirror. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent when the detailed description is studied in conjunction with the drawings in which like elements are designated by like reference characters in the various drawing figures.